


[podfic] head caught flame

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Cover Art, Hair, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Service Kink, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: Travis can’t believe Patty has a dope secret haircut.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: podficcer's favourite





	[podfic] head caught flame

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [head caught flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714285) by [jolach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolach/pseuds/jolach). 

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rf3qefk7a14epco/head%20caught%20flame.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 1:18:25 (including ~five minutes of reader's notes at the end)
> 
> size: 47.6MB
> 
> music: BITE by troye sivan
> 
> cover art: i had a very clear idea of what i wanted to do for this, and could not find any satisfactory stock photos, so i made my own. this podfic is already deeply personal, and putting myself on the cover feels? like? a lot? but then i got self-portrait on my [cover art bingo card](https://poddersundercover.dreamwidth.org/tag/challenge:+cover+art+bingo+2020) and it felt like a Sign. so here we are. and i actually really like it as a cover! i'm ~experimenting


End file.
